1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a stepping and waist-twisting exerciser, and more particularly, to a structure that enables the upper and lower limbs to twist in opposite direction when the operator employs his lower limb to conduct a stepping movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
As we all know, the so-called “waist twist machine” is a fitness device by which the user may twist his waist and his abdominal muscles to achieve the unique exercise effect. At present, the conventional similar devices almost employ a rotating disc as a structural basis on which a user stands to apply force for its rotation. In use, the user has to hold on a fixed handle with his both hands. At this point, the user strongly twists the lower part of his body to the left and right side. In this way, the fitness exercise of the waist and the abdominal part is achieved.
The above-mentioned fitness device can be easily operated. Moreover, there is no special mechanical design. In taking the exercise way into account, we find that the operator will be bored after using it for a certain period. The reason lies in that the above-mentioned fitness device can provide the operator only with the waist-twisting movement to the left and right sides. Thus, the conventional device requires further improvements.